


Taste Of Things To Come

by anysin



Series: Therapy AU [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Plans For The Future, Riding, Secret Relationship, Talking, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After Jon's grandmother travels away for a funeral, Elias stops by to talk about Jon's future. Interlude in the Therapy AU.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Therapy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515473
Comments: 32
Kudos: 121





	1. "We Need To Talk"

Jon is almost done drying the dishes when he hears his grandmother call for him.

"Jon, could you come to the living room? We need to talk."

His heart races. This is about Elias, it has to be- he puts an end to that line of thought, not wanting to drive himself into panic. He takes a deep breath before he heads into the living room, where his grandmother is sitting on the sofa.

"Sit with me," she says, giving him a slight smile. It doesn't reach her eyes, however, which worries Jon; he obeys her nevertheless. As he laces his fingers together over his knees, she goes on: "One of my oldest friends has passed away. A while ago, in fact."

It's funny sometimes, how they utterly fail to talk about things like these. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Yes." Emotion flutters on his grandmother's face, but she keeps it under control, and Jon makes no comment on it. "They are holding his funeral this weekend. I'll be traveling there, alone."

This makes Jon's eyes widen. 'Alone'- that means she's leaving Jon behind. It's a rare occasion when he has the house all for himself, and he finds his thoughts drifting to Elias. Could he-?

"When will you be leaving?" he asks.

"On Friday," his grandmother says. "I probably won't be here when you get back from school, but I'll be back on Sunday, sometime around midday."

That means Jon will have two full nights and one full day, and now he's definitely thinking of Elias. They have been in contact ever since Jon ran off to meet Elias in London, although irregularly; they have mostly corresponded through letters, with occasional phone calls. They haven't seen each other face to face, simply due to lack of opportunity.

They can't miss this.

"I'm going to trust that you'll be all right on your own," his grandmother adds, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're a big boy, Jon. I think you can handle yourself for few nights." She raises her brow. "Or do you disagree?"

"No." Jon smiles to her as soothingly as he can. "I think it will be fine."

*

The next day, he stops by a phone booth when walking home from school, dialing Elias's number.

"My grandmother will be gone for the weekend," he tells Elias, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. Elias could be busy, after all, or think it's a bad idea. Jon hopes not. "I mean, she'll be back on Sunday, but there's the whole Saturday. I thought you could, well, come over."

It sounds so silly like that; it's like he's a young kid inviting a friend over to a sleepover. Jon stifles a groan at himself, focusing on what he hears on the other end of the line.

"Are you sure you want to take a risk like that?" Elias's voice is intentionally neutral, meaning that he's probably amused. "I don't think your grandmother would approve if she caught me red-handed with you."

Jon blushes, glancing behind him to see if anyone is waiting outside the booth. There is no one, but Jon feels exposed anyway, his cheeks heating up. He clutches the receiver for a while before speaking up:

"Grandmother won't be coming back to check on me, if that's what you're worried about. That would require her to be sentimental about me, and she isn't." Jon wonders if that's a harsh thing to say, but it's true; his grandmother will be happy to have him out of her sight for a while. "But look, I understand if you don't want to come."

"I didn't say that, Jon." Elias's voice is softer now, which is probably intentional too. Yet, Jon can't stop himself from reacting to it, his eyes sliding shut as he listens. "If you wish to see me, Jon, that can be arranged. I'm not sure if I'll be able to book a hotel on such short notice, however, so you may have to host me for the night."

It's a little strange to imagine Elias staying over, but Jon is ready for it. They haven't had a chance to meet like this so far, and it's unlikely they'll get one again anytime in the future. They need to make use of it.

"I can do that," he says. "We have a guest room. I'll get it ready for you."

Elias laughs. "That will do. I'll see you on Saturday."

*

On Friday, Jon's grandmother keeps her promise: she's gone by the time Jon gets back from school, leaving him a short note about her schedule for the weekend. Jon now has the whole house for himself, and tomorrow, he will meet Elias.

The prospect both excites and scares Jon. Jon has been slowly learning things about Elias's God and about the history and the purpose of the Magnus Institute, Elias's workplace. It has been absolutely fascinating; Jon has been especially drawn to the stories of people who have come to the Institute, or at least to those that Elias has sent to him. Statements, he calls them. Jon feels a little bad about reading them, given that none of them are for him, but Elias has told him repeatedly that it's important that he does so, especially if he can do it out loud.

'To better bind you to our God,' he had said in one letter.

And Jon needs to be bound to their God. As he reads his grandmother's note, he is struck by the realization that this will be the first time he'll be completely on his own ever since his problems with the Spider began. It may not have bothered him for months, maybe it has even given up, but there is no way to tell for sure. It could be still out there, waiting for its chance to get to him again.

With that in mind, Jon sleeps badly that night.

*

He makes it to the morning, unharmed.

He has no idea when Elias will be arriving, but he knows he best get ready. He goes grocery shopping early on, buying pasta, a sauce to go with it and ingredients for a salad; he isn't much of a cook, but maybe he can come up with something for Elias. Of course, Elias could choose to go to a restaurant to eat before he even comes to Jon's house, but one never knows.

The pasta is boiling and he's in the middle of warming up the sauce when the doorbell rings.

"Shit!" It's still early, and the noon has just begun; Jon has prepared the guestroom, but he hasn't tidied his own, which Elias will surely want to see. Jon leaves the sauce to simmer in the pan before heading to the door, wiping his hands nervously on his trousers before realizing that he's just getting them greasy. He huffs at himself before he opens the door.

Elias eyes him up and down before walking in, carrying a simple duffel bag with him.

"You didn't need to do this," Elias comments behind Jon as Jon rushes back into the kitchen, relieved to see that both the pasta and the sauce are still fine.

"Well, I want to be a good host," Jon says, trying not to sound as flustered as he feels. It's awkward to get caught off guard like this, but by now he should really know to expect that from Elias. He supposes their God likes that, discomfort and embarrassment.

"I do appreciate the effort." Having walked up to him, Elias wraps his arms around Jon from behind, pulling Jon against him even as Jon tries to worry about the food. "I'm glad to see you again, Jon."

Jon shivers when Elias leans down to kiss his neck.

"And it's about time." Elias pulls away from him, letting his hands linger on Jon before sliding them off. "We need to have a talk about your future."

Jon shivers again, and this time he feels cold.


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Jon eat, talk and then enjoy some intimate time together.

They eat, first. The pasta is perfectly edible, which is a big relief to Jon, and Elias seems to be all right with having nothing fancier than a simple salad and water to go with it. Jon knows where his grandmother keeps a bottle of wine and he thought long and hard about taking it out before eventually deciding against it. His grandmother won't notice the extra cooking that Jon has done, but she will notice if her more private belongings have been touched.

"I really appreciate the effort," Elias tells him, taking a sip of his water. "I could have taken you out to eat."

Jon tries to imagine it, him and Elias sitting in a restaurant together. He doesn’t think he has fancy enough clothes to look like someone who belongs in Elias’s company, which is a shame. 

"That could have been dangerous," he points out. "We could have run into someone who knows me."

Not that they would care, Jon realizes. Elias must be thinking the same thing because he doesn't say anything, just taking another sip of his water before putting the glass down.

"Perhaps next time," Elias adds after a while. He reaches for Jon's knee beneath the table, giving it a light squeeze before withdrawing his hand. "We should try to meet more often. I understand it's hard to arrange, but it would benefit you."

Jon's knee tingles after Elias's touch, and his mind tingles at the idea of meeting Elias more.

"I would like that," he says, smiling a bit. "So, you wanted to talk to me about my future?"

"Yes." Elias isn't finished with his meal, but he puts his fork down on the plate now and rests his arms on the edge of the table, lacing his fingers together. "You still have time, but you will finish school eventually. What are you planning to do after that?"

Jon swallows, putting his own fork down.

"Well, I think I have good range of options," he says. "I have good grades. I could study English, or History, or Classics." He pauses. "But-"

"But?"

Jon glances down at his plate, which now only has the salad left. He thinks he should have cut the tomato into thinner slices, but he knows that's irrelevant now.

"I thought you wanted me to come work at your Institute," he says.

There has to be a reason why Elias is so interested in him, after all. Why he went through all that trouble to pose as his therapist, why he claimed him for his god. He must think that Jon is, somehow, useful to him, although Jon doesn't understand why. But he would like to find out.

"I would very much like that." Elias smiles, reaching out to stroke Jon's face with a crooked finger. "I think you have so much potential, Jon. You don't even know it."

Jon hates how good those words make him feel. But, he knows there is a but.

"And if that's what you want, an apprenticeship at my Institute is definitely an option for you. But-" Elias drops his hand down to the collar of Jon's button-up shirt, smoothing out a wrinkle that may or may not be there. "-I think an university environment could also be a great learning experience for you. You would get to expand and enrich your world."

Elias pulls his hand away, and Jon finds himself missing its warmth. But, he hesitates. "I think the Institute would be a great learning experience for me too," he says.

"Of course it would be. But it's also a more of a- well, let's say a closed-off place." Elias picks up his fork again, digging into his pasta. "But naturally, it's your choice in the end. Either way, I'll support you."

That soothes Jon. "I'll think about it," he says, stabbing his fork into a too-thick tomato slice.

They finish their meal in silence.

*

While Jon washes the dishes, Elias ventures into the guest room to set his things down. They go to the living room together afterwards; by then Elias is carrying a folder.

"I have something for you." Elias smiles as they sit on the sofa, pulling the strap of the folder off. Jon's eyes are already wide, but they widen even more when he sees that there are statements inside, and he can't help but grin as Elias takes them out.

"Five this time, to keep you busy," Elias says, handing the statements out to Jon one by one. "One from the Victorian era, one from forties, two from seventies and one almost brand new." Elias tosses the folder over to the coffee table, leaning against the back of the sofa as he watches Jon look through the statements. "I look forward to reading your analysis about them."

"I look forward to it too," Jon says, eyeing the oldest statement. He is sort of disappointed that it's an obvious copy of the original, but it's understandable that Elias wouldn't send him the real ones. They are property of his Institute, after all, and for now, Jon is an outsider.

"I'm glad." Elias turns towards Jon. "Now, have you been looking into the strange events in this town like I suggested?"

Jon swallows.

"I've tried," he says. "Not much happens here though, supernatural or anything else." He puts the statements away onto the coffee table, partially because they're in the way now, partially because he needs to look away from Elias just for few seconds. "But some things have happened."

"And what have you done about them?"

Jon rests his hands in his lap, still not able to look at Elias. He was supposed to investigate these things, get in touch with the people involved.

"Nothing."

"I see." Elias doesn't sound disappointed, which must mean that he is. Jon wants to sink beneath the ground. "Is it because you're afraid?"

Jon can't even say anything; he just nods. He closes his eyes when Elias slides his arm across his shoulders, pulling Jon against himself.

"It's all right, Jon." Elias presses his face into Jon's hair, kissing him there. "You're young, and I'm asking you to potentially put yourself in danger. Perhaps it's too early for that."

Jon grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"I do want to understand these things," he whispers. "I want to know about the powers that operate in this world. I want to see what they do. I just-"

"I know, Jon. As I said, it's all right." Elias grasps his chin gently, tipping Jon's face up. His mouth is warm when it brushes against Jon's own, so tender that Jon aches. 

"I'm glad you have been paying attention at least," Elias whispers against his lips. "It shows that you're committed, even though the nerve isn't quite there yet. But it will be."

Elias kisses him for a second time, just a little harder, before releasing him, stroking Jon's face as he pulls away. Jon opens his eyes, and he sees that Elias is smiling; perhaps he never stopped.

"How about you read a statement to me?" Elias asks, pulling his hand away as well.

Jon hesitates. He likes reading the statements out loud to himself whenever he can, but it's important for him to be at peace when he does that. But he needs to make things up to Elias somehow; this seems like a small price to pay.

"All right," he says.

*

He ends up reading two statements to Elias. Elias sits close to him as he reads, his arm first resting on the back of the sofa, but it doesn't take long until it's around Jon again. It's strangely uncomfortable; Jon hadn't realized how much of a private thing it was for him, reading the statements. But he doesn't complain.

Not even when Elias's hands start to wander upon his body.

"-I had never seen a wolf like that before-"

He doesn't resist when Elias pulls him into his lap, but his voice trembles as Elias slips a hand inside his trousers, hitching a little higher as the fingers squeeze around him and grope. 

"I like how you get into reading these," Elias whispers into his ear, nipping at the shell.

Jon shivers, letting his eyes close for a moment. It's getting so hard to concentrate.

*

In the evening, it’s time to go to Jon’s room.

“It’s so tidy here,” Elias comments. He examines Jon’s desk for a moment, touching the items he has there and running his hand over the plain wood before walking over to Jon’s bed. Jon swallows, knowing what Elias has in mind; he is about to suggest that the guest room bed will probably be more comfortable, being bigger, but Elias sits down on the edge of the bed before he gets to say a word.

Elias smiles to him, his eyes heavy on Jon.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off and come here?”

Mouth going dry, Jon starts to unbutton his shirt.

Aside from brief interruption when he’s down to his socks - “leave them on” - Jon is soon nude and kneeling between Elias’s legs, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks and taking his cock out. Elias is already hard, so Jon keeps his touch light as he strokes him, licking his lips to get them wet before leaning in to take the head of Elias’s cock into his mouth. He teases the slit with the tip of his tongue, making Elias groan.

“You’ve been practicing,” he says, entwining his fingers into Jon’s hair. “Who have you been practicing with, Jon? Boys at school?”

An image spreads into Jon’s mind: him on his knees in the school toilet, one boy holding his arms behind his back while another one pushes his head between his legs, forcing him take his cock. Blushing hard, Jon shakes his head, letting Elias’s cock pop out of his mouth so he can look up into his amused eyes.

“Just with myself,” he says, face still burning over the thought that just came upon him. His hands are under his control, but he can’t stop imagining having his arms bent behind him. He wonders if Elias likes that, a restrained partner.

He seals his lips around Elias’s cock again, partially to distract himself.

Elias strokes Jon’s hair, breaking into a moan every now and then as he murmurs soft words of encouragement to Jon. Soon, however, he grabs Jon’s hair tight and pulls him slowly off his cock, letting Jon gasp for breath before tilting his head up.

“One day, I will come straight into your lovely mouth.” Elias’s breathing is heavy and his eyes are intense, making Jon shiver. “But not today. Today, I want you to ride me.”

Jon nods, getting up on his feet as Elias releases his hair. He blushes when he realizes that he has grown hard, his cock bopping slightly as he walks over to his desk, picking up a bottle of lotion. He pours a good amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself, starting to rub the lotion onto his arse crack, especially over his tight hole. He can feel Elias’s eyes on him, so he spreads his legs a little open, bending over the desk as he slicks himself up.

“Use your fingers,” Elias calls out, his words followed by a slippery sound; he must be stroking himself, spreading Jon’s saliva around. Biting his lip, Jon starts to ease a finger inside himself, gasping at how warm and tight his own body feels. He pushes it as deep inside as it can go, crooking it slightly; Jon thrusts with the finger, moving it in and out as he rests his forehead against the desk, panting slightly. He pulls his finger out after some time, his hole twitching as it exits.

"Come here," Elias says from the bed when Jon turns around, resting down on it.

Jon nods, walking over to the bed. He climbs upon it, taking Elias’s slick cock into his hand as he straddles him. Holding onto Elias's thick, pulsing shaft, Jon guides himself down on the head of Elias's cock, biting his lip as he starts to take it in, feeling it stretch him open.

“Very good, Jon,” Elias whispers, his hands rising up to grab Jon from his hips. He strokes the jutting bones with his thumbs as Jon sinks down on him, taking his cock in little by little. By the time it’s in all the way to the root, Jon is panting hard, bending over to lean against Elias’s still clothed body as he tries to adjust to the girth inside him. He wonders if it’s ever going to stop feeling so big.

Taking a deep breath, he straightens up and rises on Elias’s cock, then pushes himself down. He does so again, toes curling inside his socks as Elias’s cock presses deep inside him, but he keeps moving, steadying his hands against Elias’s shoulders.

“What a thoughtful boy you are.” Elias grasps Jon's left wrist and lifts his hand up, taking it to his mouth. He kisses Jon’s fingers, then sucks one into his mouth, making Jon gasp as Jon tries to settle into a good, fast rhythm. Elias lets the finger slide out from between his lips, kissing it on the tip before letting Jon’s hand go. “Look how much effort you’re putting into pleasing me. I couldn’t ask for more. Never doubt that you have a place in my Institute.” 

Those words shake Jon like a chill, and he finds himself moving faster and harder, thighs aching as he rides his- what is Elias to him now? A mentor? A lover? It doesn’t matter: he’s Elias, and Jon desperately wants him to be part of his life forever. He utters a soft cry as Elias grasps his erect cock, stroking it in time to Jon’s movements while his other hand reaches up for Jon’s chest, brushing his thumb over his nipple before pinching it.

Jon moans, riding Elias even harder, Elias's cock striking his prostate every time he takes it in, and soon he is spilling himself over Elias’s hand, wailing as he throws his head back. He keeps riding Elias, squeezing tight around his cock until Elias grunts and thrusts up into him, and Jon can feel his seed rushing deep inside him. He gasps, feeling Elias’s cock twitch inside him, feeling his own heartbeat up in his throat.

Shakily, Jon leans on Elias again and lifts his hips up, letting Elias’s cock slip out of him. His face burns as he feels spunk leak out of him, as he watches Elias take his stained hand to his mouth and lick it clean.

He collapses on top of Elias, who grunts in surprise, but quickly wraps his arms around Jon, holding his naked body against his clothed one.

“Good boy,” he whispers, stroking his fingertips along Jon’s spine while Jon closes his eyes.

*

Elias sleeps in Jon’s bed that night. It’s a little uncomfortable, given how small the bed is, but Elias doesn’t seem to mind, and in the end neither does Jon. They lie together side by side, Elias behind Jon with his arms around him.

Jon’s sleep is peaceful, this time.

In the morning, Elias doesn’t stay around for breakfast.

“We have been bold this weekend, Jon, but it’s best not to risk the wrath of your grandmother,” Elias says as he packs his duffel bag in the mostly unused guest room, while Jon watches from the doorway. “I expect to hear your thoughts on these statements soon, and I hope you will gather the courage to look into the unusual events in this town. You will learn a lot from them.”

Jon shudders at the thought, but it’s true; if he wants to work at the Magnus Institute, he has to become brave.

“When will I see you again?” he asks as he walks Elias to the door. “You said we should try to meet more.”

“I will be in touch about that,” Elias says as they reach the door, stopping before it. He turns towards Jon, reaching out to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. “You focus on you, Jon. That has always been the most important thing.”

Jon closes his eyes when Elias kisses his forehead.

“I’ll try,” he says when Elias pulls back, although he is still stroking Jon’s face. “I- I really want to work at your Institute. I want to be ready for it.”

Elias smiles.

“You'll be that,” he says. “I have no doubt that you’ll be absolutely perfect.”


End file.
